Admiting the Past
by Alexness1010
Summary: summary inside. rated because of blood. I might not be a teen but I can think like one.
1. Chapter 1

**Admiting The Past**

**summary: Sishi is acting wierd lately. Raimundo intends to find out why. He is willing to try anything to find out the past of her. What happens when someone is after her.**

**Sishi: 13**

**Kimiko: 12**

**Raimundo:13**

**Clay: 14**

**Omi: 11**

Everybody was in the kitchen, expept for one girl, Sishi Rebecca Ackal. This one girl was more couragous, mysterious, and active than anyone has ever seen. And yet she still was uncomplete. "have you seen sishi anywhere," asked kimiko. "no, the last time I saw her was last night in her room," raimundo answered. "I hope she's okay," clay said. "she is able to take care of herself," omi said. "you got a point there," kimiko stated. Just then sishi stepped in the room. She looked... unhappy. It seemed as if she was crying. "yo sish, are you okay?" raimundo asked. Sishi looked up. She didn't respond. Raimundo got up from his chair and waved his hand in front of sishi's face to make sure she was listening. "hello earth to sishi," raimundo said. She didn't move. He waved it faster. Sishi closed her eyes and grabbed his wrist. Raimundo was suprised. He had never seen such speed from her. Sishi pushed his wrist aside and walked slowly to the counter. She got out a bowl and poured some rice. She grabbed her chopsticks and walked to her room. Raimundo ran after her. "sish, is there is anything you wanna talk about?" raimundo asked. She stared at te conserned boy. She opened her mouth, but then closed it. "bye," she said darkily. Raimundo walked back to the kitchen and sat down. "what was that all about?" asked clay. "I really don't know," responded raimundo.

Sishi sat at her cubicle and picked up three rice grains with her chopsticks. She sighed sadly and dropped two of them. Leaving one small grain, all alone in the world. She turned her head away and dropped the last grain.

"this is not like sishi," omi protested. "I should help her!" Omi ran out of the kitchen and into sishi's room.

"hello my friend,"

"what do you want."

"I just-"

"GO AWAY!"

"as you wish,"

Omi stayed away from her cubicle and returned to the kitchen. "how'd it go?" asked kimiko. "she is a tough chicken to brake," omi said incorrectly. Everybody stared at him. "what?" he asked. "you mean she's a tough egg to crack," raimundo corrected. "that too," he replied. "let me try," said clay. He got up and walked casually to sishi's room.

"hey there little lady."

"grrrrrr."

"okay if you wanna talk I'm all ears."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"okay okay, I'm going."

Clay left the room. "what did she say," asked omi. "she wants us to leave her alone," clay answered tipping his hat a bit. "maybe I can hack in her mind," kimiko said getting out her PDA. Kimiko closed her eyes as her PDA glowed. It showed sishi all scratched up standing in front of one of the many fallen houses 4 years ago. She looked so sad,so small.A girl appeared behind the broken hearted girl. Kimiko thought she saw enough and turned off her PDA. "sooooo," clay said impatient. "I think she lost someone, someone special to her," kimiko answered in a sad voice.

**that was chapter 1! I'll try to get the others in soon! R&R please! The next chapter gets even better!!**


	2. the return of the angel

"but why does she wanna keep it a secret," asked omi. "I don't know, it must be too tragic to tell anyone," kimiko answered. Raimunod remained speechless. The young boy was determined to find out what the tragic thing was. He needed answers. There was only one solution. He was going to have to read her diary. "raimundo partner, wake up," clay snapped his fingers in front of rai's face. Raimundo woke up from his trance and saw the other monks were staring at him. "rai your the leader, what do we do?" asked kimiko.

Raimundo said nothing still. "we should just leave her alone," raimundo said at last. The others were confused. They knew raimundo would never turn down on doing something noisy. "rai, you okay," asked kimiko. "yeah, I'm fine," his expression didn't change a smudge bit.

"They sacriciced themselves...for me," sishi said to herself. "now, she's after me." Sishi cupped her hands over her eyes. "she's gonna kill me." Sishi looked at her necklace that dangled from her neck. It glowed a deathly shade of red. It couldn't do that, it was impossible. It was a blue jewel. Glowing red markings appeared all over her body and her hair levatated. Her eyes glowed in the same red her jem was. Sishi breathed in heavily. She looked at her palms as she cried. She's here. The black angel from hades. The angel was the one who killed them. One touch. That terrible touch. Now she's here to finish the job. "she's after me," sishi whispered.

Sishi rushed out of her room and ran to the garden. She levatated in the air screamig. This had never happened before. "HELP!" sishi shouted. The other monks came outside seeing the girl float helplessly in the air. "get her down!" raimundo ordered. They pulled on her legs. She didn't move a smidge. The poor girl was crying her heart out. She seemed so helpless, weak, scared. All the things kimiko saw in her mind. She noticed all the red markings on her. She learned something about that on her labtop. If only she could remember.

Suddenly she stopped levatating. Her weight made her drop. Clay caught her and set her down gently. Her eyes were squeazed tight. Her face twitched a few times as she cried. Kimiko went in her room and snatched her labtop. She searched up the strange behavior sishi was having and got the spell. Right before kimiko was about to leave the room, Raimundo entered. He panted. "something's wrong with sishi!" he alerted. Kimiko's eyes widened when she saw the word "possible death" on the spell site. Kimiko handed raimundo the labtop quickily and rushed outside. Sishi was sweating furiously, blood ran down her mouth, and she had a very high fever.

"SISHI!" kimiko shouted. She kneeled to the dying girl. Sishi coughed and furiously breathed in and out. The blood stained the grass, but that didn't matter. Kimiko gave the spell a chance. Kimiko grabbed a buttercup and burned it. A purple mist appeared. "one sick, one whole, one part of the night, the mist of life, the dark of death," kimiko chanted. The blood stopped and sishi woke up coughing. She lifted her head and slowly rised. She saw her friends staring at her with consern. She looked at her hands again. The red markings were gone, her jewel was back to it's sapphire color. She took a mirror and stared at her reflection. Everything was back to normal. Except her hair was messy and part was covering her right eye.

Sishi looked at the spot where the blood was. She took a sample on her finger. She stared at it hard. "this isn't my blood," sishi said. "how can that be? we saw it come from_ your_ mouth," omi asked. "this is not mine!" sishi yelled. She got up fast. Sishi rubbed the blood across her fingers. It felt cold. The wierd part was...that it didn't dry. That wasn't normal. In fact it wasn't human, because it wasn't a human. It was something worse, much much worse.


End file.
